


Quarantine?

by cinnamon_rolling



Series: Illyrian Quarantine [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azriel POV, Gen, living together during quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_rolling/pseuds/cinnamon_rolling
Summary: Azriel, Cassian, and Rhys hear the news of the impending lockdown
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Series: Illyrian Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> this series idea came to me, so i'm going for it. It's gonna stay casual and fun; more for creative output than a constant, updated series. It won't be in any particular order either, and just assume they're going by the U.S. guidelines. Hope you enjoy it! And stay safe everyone! :)

One Week Before Lockdown

  
  


“ _Quarantine?”_ Cass stills, glass halfway to his lips. The small coffee shop is abuzz with patrons and whirring blenders, and jazzy music plays overhead. Warm sunlight filters through the large window and reflects off his brother’s wide hazel eyes, more green than brown today. “What do you mean _quarantine?”_  
  
Rhys shifts in his hard wooden chair, phone in one hand and a ridiculously large cup of coffee in the other. His hand barely fits around it. “The virus is spreading too fast. Corona.”  
  
The utter horror on Cass’ face has him biting his cheek, and he quickly brings his own drink to his lips.  
  
Not fast enough apparently. Cass whips his head toward him and glares. “What’s so funny?”  
  
He drinks a decent amount of his cold brew, using the time to collect himself and his thoughts. Truth be told, quarantine sounds wonderful, but he can see how for others it would warrant panic.  
  
He sets his drink down and meets his brother’s suspicious gaze. “It probably won’t be for long. Right Rhys?”  
  
Rhys’ brow furrows. “I’m not sure.” Suddenly under the pressure of Cass’ panicked gaze, he clears his throat. “I mean, right now it’s only for two weeks. Let’s just hope that after the two weeks, things will be back to normal.”  
  
Cass grips his frappe tighter, staring at the dark wood table. He stares and stares, long enough that him and Rhys share a look. Then Az says, “Just enjoy the time you have now. Do you want to walk around town after we finish here?” It’s a bit chilly, but that’s never bothered either of them before.  
  
Cass looks up at him, eyes still wider than normal. Then he sighs and nods. "Sure, why not?"


End file.
